When lightning strikes
by DragonTemeraire
Summary: Hiccup is out walking late at night on dragons edge when he gets caught in a forest fire but gets saved by a passing skrill only to have his life changed forever possible Hiccup x OC but that'll have to wait ;) Toothless will feature as well as berk but you'll have to read it to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** hey guys been a while :/ I've been trying for ages to think of how to re - write when I'm with you but it wasn't working . I was looking around reading stories - the works - and I've found inspiration , this Tory is set in between Httyd and Httyd2 based in ride to the edge season 1 but with my perspective as always don't like don't read

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

When lightning strikes

chapter 1 

It was the dead of night and Hiccup was casually strolling around dragons edge he had been on edge all day (get it xD) he was looking for something he knew that much, the only problem was he didn't know what it was he was looking for. He'd tried sleeping of course. That never really equated to much besides him unable to rest his mind from the unknown thought . And it came down to this , this being Hiccup still up at 11:30 and wondering about aimlessly.

Suddenly a crack of thunder shot from the sky and struck the tree next to him , Hiccup shouted in fear as the tree caught fire. Thunder struck again hitting Hiccup square on. He screamed as his flesh was burnt by the Lightning whilst slowly drifting into the realms of unconscious ness surrounded by the roar of tree fire.

-this is a line -

A skrill was flying by when he heard a scream of pain coming from below him he looked round only to see that lightning had struck a person down below him. That human would die if he didn't do something and it would be all his fault , so he decided to do something . He flew down and grabbed the unconscious boy in his maw and flew back to his nest.

once he arrived back at the nest he realised something , the boy was badly burnt and was having trouble breathing . He was going to die... He had to do something because even with the fumes of the fire still lingering about his person there was an unmistakable smell of a Nightfury signalling that if he let this human die he. Would have a raging Nightfury to deal with. So he set to work.

Skrills only had so much magic and it was decided that he was going to use it on the boy as a last ditch effort to save him from the damage he had caused by his storm. He reached deep into his mind drawing out all his magic and calling into one being with one intention save that boy.

-Hiccup POV -

"Ugh". I groaned my whole body groaning in protest as I tried to get up. I opened my eyes only to be met with a hard stone wall opposite me. "Wah?" I questioned . The I remembered , trapped unable to do anything as the raging fires got to me burning my skin as the lighting strike did then blackness . But how I'd I get here I questioned . Then I heard a crackle of electricity and turned to where I heard the noise , only to be greeted by silence . It crackled again. "Who's there " I whimpered getting scared as I pushed my self against the wall. I happened to glance down at my hands and was greeted by an unwelcome sight . My hands were sparking electricity. "AHHHH!" I screamed only to elicit a cry of pain as I felt something on my back rub painfully on the wall . I was scared and instinctively curled the appendage on my back round only to find out to my horror that it was a beautifiul sapphire blue - wait did I just say beautiful! Then came the harsh truth , there was only one type of dragon that had that type of tail and sparked electricity. Somehow I had become a skill halfa .

There was a rush of air behind me almost as if something had landed. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard the sound stones moving behind me.

-Skrill POV -

as I landed I saw the human from earlier only somewhat changed: he sapphire blue wings and tail and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue almost like an ocean his body was painted blue by the sheer amount of scales on his person , and on his head were the most adorable midnight blue ear flaps and as an added bonus with a skrill he sparked electricity. And finally his hair on the other hand now was a bit of a darker shade of brown . All in all he looked beautiful , but he turned around

"Why " he croaked "why did you do this to me?"

"Because otherwise you would be dead which wouldn't be much help to anyone now would it?" "and besides you look absolutely stunning haha skrill joke "

"take me back " he said

"no I'm not taking you back because you don't even know the first thing when it comes to being a skrill, for instance your wings are drooping and your trying to stop your body shocking" I said eyeing his features. He was surprisingly beautiful if I do say so myself . "Halfa" I said "lesson one on being a dragon pick your wings up there drooping, lesson 2 stop fighting your instincts they often know what's best for you . I decided to test the ranges of the effect the dragonease had on him. What really got me was when I poked my head under his butt and sniffed his tail hole that really got him " hey leave me alone" he cried

even more so when I sniffed his nether region , yep definitely needs adjusting I thought as it was all human pheromones coming off.

suddenly a loud rumble came from the belly of the halfa

He must be hungry I thought

"eat your hungry" I said throwing up some cod I had earlier

"I'm not ea-oh my god that smells nice " he said leaning in and picking up a piece of cod in his clawed and tilting his head back as he put the fish in it

"Good very good indeed you're learning , my hatchling " I said unable to get rid of the smile that plagued my face . He was obviously enjoying the fish however much he tried to hide it. And it was at that moment I decided that he would be the perfect person to be my hatchling .

i gathered up the scraps of my remaining magic and set to work making the last spell I would make for at least 300 years it was worth it though because I would finally have my own skrill hatchling to take care of, just the thought of it made me elated.

Once it was done I walked up to him and pushed him over trapping him with my claw , he was almost small enough to be my hatchling anyway but still there was work to be done. So I pressed my claw to his heart and dug through piercing his heart and letting my magic flow outwards . It would all be over in a day or so i thought barely able to contain myself as I grabbed him and tugged him close to my body whispering 'my hatchling. My hatchling it's alright as I forgot to mention that he did scream I was just focused on the fact that I would have a hatchling . He looked kinda mid teen though I thought . But soon that would all be changed when he had the mind of a hatchling and not of a mid teen, not to say that I was wiping his memory but just resetting it to his now new hatchling years so he would get to experience the proper dragon life. As he was destined to be other wise why would he be about to die as a human ? Was it not a sign from the dragon god that he was not meant to be human ? Yes it was he just get of on the wrong foot and I'm here to rectify that. He will have the mind of dragon only more sophisticated and more thought out like a human but with all his personality traits developing from his rebirth . Some lingering and some new just like the new and perfect dragon he would be I just know it . It would be as if he was never even human in the first place. And it will remain that way because dragon magic is permanent and I ireversible . And with that I settled down to sleep clutching my hatchling close .

 **A/N** well that went well I think I'm not giving up this one okay I promise I really do don't like don't read see you in the next chapter . Peace


	2. In the life of a skrill

**A/N** Hello again welcome back I'm your host Nightfurylov3r - nope I'm stopping that right there hehe lol any ways I just want to give a shoutout to NeonArt1 as he/she creates good stories and I just want to get them out there so more people - I feel - can enjoy what he/she has written also special thank you to midnight wonders for your favourite I will do their perspective don't worry just not till later . without further ado chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

When lightning strikes 

chapter 2 

-Hiccup POV -

something was of I could tell but the thing is I couldn't tell exactly what was off its hard to explain but I'll try anyway so basically I'm a human who's also a skrill baby I know confusing right , but the more I think about it the more i feel as if I never really was a human in the first place it just doesn't seem to fit , but enough of that I'm hungry .

I prodded the larger skrill " I'm huungryy, feed mee " I wailed , my stomach grumbling threateningly as if in protest to not getting food .

" 5 more minutes please" he said trying to fall asleep again

"Noooo don't fall asleep I. Need. Food. I said punctuating each point with a jab of electricity I couldn't get my mind of about fantasising eating that cod again , why on earth didn't I want to eat it before ? Cod is so nice .

" Your drooling" the skrill said getting up

"am not" I said pouting

"you were but anyways enough of that I go get you some cod "

"Yeah! You're the best " Oww my head hurts where's daddy he needs to make it stop , ow Daddy it hurts where daddy " I cried rocking back and forth

-Skrill POV -

Unbeknownst to the halfa his head was slowly trying to push outwards into a snout his whole head realigning itself trying to get into the right place scales were popping up like wild fire across his head and behind his ears which were pushed upwards to make flaps he had lost all his hair now as the scales rushed over that as well. He needed an egg it seemed though that the spell had allready done that because there was a increasing of hardening of scales covering him almost as if we're a coat that came out and protected him . I had to hurry I picked up the egg and ran out of the cave taking flight almost immediatly towards skrill island .

 **ThisisalinethisisalineThisisalinethisisalineThisisalinethisisalineThisisalinethisisalineThisisalinethisisaline**

As I was flying I noticed something a black blur entering the cave I was in 5min prior phew I thought to myself hardly worth explaining why his rider was now a skrill egg .

Once I came into the perimeter I was greeted by thick storms us being Skrills it didn't effect us. And right in the centre of it all was an island. The island was massive covering 2 mountain ranges and lush forest . I touched down and ran to the hatchery where I put my egg into incubation with the other eggs . Now my work was done just sit back relax an-

"Nightclaw what are you doing here ?" The hatchery leader inquired

" oh I just dropped by to drop of an egg that's all , although tell me when they start cracking "

-time skip 2 weeks -

"Nightclaw they're cracking! " exclaimed the hatchery leader

I raced over a took a glance at the eggs in the water 'boof' went an egg as it exploded and so on and so on until all the eggs are cracked . It took a bit but I was finally able to recognise my hatchling he had sapphire blue scales like everyone else but he had a darker blue blob on his neck . He was adorable his tiny little face and the way he chirruped and try to stand was honestly the cutest thing I have ever experienced . He got up and managed to get his way over to me like the other hatchlings did . He chirruped and rubbed against me .

" I'm your daddy " I cooed "well aren't you just the cutest thing, yes you are yes you are I said tickling him with electricity and rubbing against him .

"dadda" he said "dadda ,dadda ,dadda " he said purring and rubbing against me he had the most dainty little wings and tail it was heartwarming .

"Now what should I call you ?"

 **A/N** taking submissions for Hiccups dragon name sorry it's short you writing these late at night but two chapters in a day :0 phew please rate and review and see you folks either today or tomorrow . Peace


	3. Skrills and more Skrills

**A/N :** thanks to midnight wonders for their submission I have chosen flash bolt as i found it fitted my description best thanks again as this really helped . I wanted to make this story as viewer friendly as possible and this is one of the many things I can do thanks to your continued support of this story, and for that I thank you . On with the story .

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC Sea striker.**

When lightning strikes

Chapter 2

-Nightclaw's POV -

"Flashbolt, yeah that's what I'll call you , hey there little Flashbolt , that's your name now Flashbolt " I cooed . Flashbolt gurgled happily bunting me . " hehe you like that name don't you Flashbolt ? Flashbolt gurgled again stomping his paw. He was so cute , my Hatchling.

It was at that moment I decided to take Flashbolt to the nursery to grow up among other hatchlings so he could begin his life anew .

-back at the edge -

'I saw what happened the giant forest fire where Hiccup had only entered 2 days ago and I saw him get carried of by a skrill, of all the dragons to pick , the gods decided to let it be this dragon just to spite me' Toothless thought. I had managed to track down the skrill but I was met with an unwelcome sight sight , my sire transformed into a skrill . It was too much for my poor brain to handle so I ran of them none the wiser that I was there only too see the skrill takeoff with Hiccup . My poor poor little one , I doubt he would remember me , not after the ceremony. The magic clung to the air it was impossible to not notice . Hiccup was now, in both body and mind , a skrill hatchling for all intents and purposes. But that didn't mean I couldn't imprint on Hiccup or whatever his new dragon name was . I had to try . I owed him that much .so with a heavy heart I set of back towards the edge to find Astrid put on my Automatic tail fin so I could have a chance of finding Hiccup. Which meant going to skrill island.

-Flashbolt's POV -

"I'm happy, so happy I'm happy very happy" I gurgled " happy happy me happy dadda me happy" I exclaimed I like being in this warm sloshy thing ( mouth) it tingled me in a way that made me shock more .

I was suddenly removed from my nice sloshy and warm thing onto a cold cold thing that I do not like " cold bad cold Dadda " " dadda?"

" Not now Flashbolt" spoke Nightclaw

"humph " I protested well if dadda wouldn't acknowledge me maybe another dragon would. " I'm bored quite bored very bored me bored I'm bored what do I do I'm bored so bore-" I was shook from my stupor when another skrill came up to me .

" Hewo " he said

" hewo" I replied

"Wats yor name? " " mines sea striker"( see what I did there )

"mwy name is Fwashbolt" I chirped I said as I walked up too him rubbed heads with him."sea swiker will you be mwy friend ? " i questioned

"owky den " he said coming up and snuggling up next too me.

I purred in content entwining my tail with his .

"You Twaste weird " I said starting to lick his head, enjoying the feeling of the scales and electricity on my tongue

suddenly I felt something wet and soft wash over my head back and forth in a nice rhythm . I tilted my head up having stopped lickin his head to try to get him to lick the underside of my neck are tails and purrs entwined as I felt that lovely feeling on the underside of my neck. My world suddenly exploded with pleasure as his tongue brushed over something that made me feel indescribably good. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was

"you Twaste weird too a nice weird " said Sea striker laying his head down on mine as he fell asleep.

-Nightclaw's POV -

as I turned round I heard the nursery leader say "well if that isn't future lovers in the making then i don't know what is"

one thing was for sure though they were gonna be close friends, if not even more shown by their recent taking to each other. He practically allready has a mate in the bag. Haha . After all dragons reach sexual maturity by about 8 winters due to Skrills low numbers the population needed to be constantly increased.i looked at my hatchling admiring the way their breathing was perfectly in sync there were two sides of the same coin soul mates even , not too disregard the Nightfury there were in very rare cases two soul mates and I think this is an example of that. I had made arrangements with the guards that if a certain Nightfury were to try and manage to get in here he should be escorted to me and my son immediately as you can't keep a soul mate from his soul mate.

-Time skip 3 years -

-Flashbolt's POV -

A lot had happened over the course of 3 years me and Sea striker were both 4 winters old having been born at exactly the same time signifying us soul mates from birth. I honestly don't know here I'd be if it weren't for Sea striker we are one person and we are two sides of the same coin . We do everything together : flying, eating , sleeping , playing and learning. We were both about halfway to being fully proficient at our lightning we were now able to shoot weakens forms of lightning. We were currently goofing of chores for today by exploring the mountain Above our nest nothing could keep us apart so we eneded up living together about a year ago and so far things had been going fine. I excelled at dragon attack tactics and surprisingly I was quite artistic and could make really comfy nests . I had tried drawing a couple of times but it was frowned upon for s dragon to draw like portraits so I quickly grew out of it and moved onto more adequate dragon qualities like fishing and hunting which is wasn't all that good at sea striker on the other hand was an excellent hunter , artistic and was reasonable at tactics , can you see now why were two sides of the Same coin ?

"Hey Flashbolt come over here a second " asked Sea striker

"okay " I replied walking over and laying down next to him my head resting in his lap.

"is it okay if I try something " inquired Sea striker

"yeah sure bro bro " I replied unbeknownst to what came next.

 **A/N :** well what's gonna happen next tell me your idea in the reviews below hope you enjoyed if i did anything wrong with this please tell me about it , peace


	4. Skrill action D

**A/N** hey guys what's up back with a new chapter sorry for the delay :( I read all the reviews and yes I have acknowledged the fact that you want Hiccup and Toothless back together I know I do too but all I'm gonna say is I'm stuck for ideas as too how they're gonna get back together in honestly don't know how they will , if you want Hiccup and Toothless back together please PM or review me suggestions other wise they won't meet up . Also on a more lighter note do you want to see ( not yet ) Hiccup as a halfa ( human and skrill ) again so he could possibly go back to edge? Idk only a suggestion, if you want it tell me or it won't happen. And finally MMM your back are you liking it , this story follows from the last line of the previous chapter to avoid any confusion. Peace

When lightning strikes

chapter 4

Sea striker pushed his head upwards and pressed his lips to mine

"That's what I wanted to show you" he said and too be honest that kiss was amazing , the electricity buzzing round our body just added to feeling of ecstasy the euphoria it was just plain beautiful in all honesty so this time I reached up and kissed him back

"I liked what you found " I purred rubbing my head against his. He was so sweet and caring I didn't see why he didn't do it sooner in all honesty really. The way his scales glinted in the moonlight , the way he slept it all spoke volumes to me about how beautify he looked.

"oh you've got something there, let me get it for you" he purred seductively claiming my lips once more .

our tongues fought for victory In a battle of dominance , I was caught of guard by the way his mouth sparked the most beautiful lightning combined with saliva to make a perfect combo and he slammed his tongue down on mine breaking the kiss and he growled "MINE!" in my ear "mine ,you're mine Flashbolt, mine!"

I whimpered "I'm yours Sea striker I'm yours and I will always be yours" from the moment he growled into my ear I knew where I stood in the relationship status I was the submissive one . Not that I minded of course with all the things that will happen to me hehe.

"Good" he growled , the sky clouded and lightning flashed all around illuminating the various water droplets crashed to ground around us . His whole body sparking like Thor's hammer. As he drew closer I began to notice what I thought was the rush of wind was actually him growling at me his predatory stance putting me on edge

"Sea striker what are you doing ? " I mewed paralized by fear as he came closer and closer until our head clashed together , then he spoke .

"Claiming what's mine " he said , the lightning casting a malicious shadow down on this particular Skrill , lightning surging forth striking our bodies charging us up Going through the crook of my neck and making me scream to the heavens and eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fell unconscious to sleep for many, many hours.

-Sea striker's POV -

yeah woo go me I thought I'd finally plucked up the courage and the location to start courting Flashbolt , I might of been a bit scary to him but I was overcome with lust , every time he smiled at me my heart fluttered. Although there was one problem and that my fellow Skrills is YOU , you're the problem in this, you see I can't exactly have me the heir to the Skrill tribe go mate less so , BACK OF , Flashbolt is mine to caught and I will fight for the right to take him as my future mate. And I will fight for the right to breed him for my blood line to continue on . Don't think I won't. I love him okay more than you could ever know , and guess what I think he loves me too so please let me have him .

 ** _THISISALINE_** ** _THISISALINE_** ** _THISISALINE_** ** _THISISALINE_** ** _THISISALINE_** ** _THISISALINE_** ** _THISISALINE_**

Nightclaw's POV 

It had been a good 3 years since I first took the human boy and I was not regretting it one bit , he excelled at battle planning and strategy he would make the perfect bride to our heir Sea striker . Us Skrills didn't really care about gender because we in such plight we had prayed to the gods in hopes of bolstering our numbers and were given the power to not need a female to reproduce so we had managed to start the long event of slowly building up the Skrill population .

Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of something . A storm was brewing up top of our mountain , but this was no particular storm cloud this storm cloud signified the Beginning of courting a future mate . But who could be courting who? Not many went up that mountain but nobody apart from Flashbolt and Sea striker had gone up that mountain today. Wait?. Did they, are they, oh my god they're actually starting to court each other I said having to lay down. It was actually, starting to think about it time to start courting future/ potential mates ready for mating season , time to start courting , oh boy I'm going to shock them with questions when they get back . I wanna know why Sea striker choose my hatchling to court and not some other Skrill.

 **A/N** did you like that ? I hope you did because there's more where that came from anyways please rate and review I shall see you in the next chapter . Peace


	5. Late night skrilling

**A/N** thanks so much guys for all the support you're giving me for this story . I never thought it would get this many positive reviews and for that I thank you , have a nice day and peace.

When lightning strikes

chapter 5: late night Skrilling 

-Flashbolt's POV - 

As soon as we got back to the cave we were grilled from head to tail about Sea striker's courtship it was actually quite embarrassing as Nightclaw was even pushing for details! but all in all it ended up with me being forcibly given a bath by dad. I didn't like it one bit .

"Daad really! " I said trying to once again riggle out of his hold

"Son will you please sit still , you need to be nice and clean " he said grabbing me by the scruff of my neck and dragging me back in.

Sea striker giggled

"oh don't you worry I can do you as well " Nightclaw grinned , finished with me and moving to Sea striker .

he gave a cry of indignation as he hurriedly flapped of his perch and down to me .

" let's go flying " he said starting to drag me towards the exit

" woah there , there's no need for that " I said getting up and going to the exit "why do you want to go flying so suddenly ?"

"Uhh you know stuf " he said trying to skip over the subject

"fine " I huffed, once outside we took to the air and flew of into the sky.

 ** _THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE_**

the air left a wonderful sensation on your wings as you flew , it was unparalleled in the sense of enjoyment you got from diving and then pulling up at the last moment. It all started to go wrong when we flew into the clouds .

"Sea striker ? Are you there babe " I asked worriedly, no reply. And the seeds of doubt spread thick among my mind that I was lost then the adrenaline of the situation wore of I began to feel just how tired I actually was. I saw a forest peeking through the clouds down below. I could stay there for a while to rest I would be on my way I thought . As I flew on in my stupor I noticed I had glided over the forest and was now flying towards an outcrop of housing , " nonononono" I said worry lacing my voice . My wings wouldn't answer and I started to close my eyes. All I can remember is excruciating pain everywhere and then I blacked out.

-Toothless's POV -

I was flying through the air when i saw this blue blur falling towards the ground at an alarming rate if I didn't do something the fall could be lethal , so I jumped up and wrapped my paws around him and we smashed to the ground . I blinked my eyes open and took a good look at him his face was a deep blue just like the ocean and his eyes were the perfect shade of sapphire and the way his scales reflected the light was just magnificent. To sum him up in one word he looked absolutely beautiful, for a Skrill. I called for the other riders , this would be a perfect opportunity for them to get to know Skrills better. After all that's what Hiccup would've wanted **(hehehe)**

Astrid was the first to arrive and boy was she shocked and with that she gestured Fishlegs over to have a look at this Stunning dragon . He gasped , squealed and a whole bunch more of weird vocal cords then ran over taking out his note book . He took everything and I mean Everything wing size , head size and wing length you name it he took the length of it .

Then the Skrill stirred turned and blinked open his eyes.

"Well hello beautiful " I said "welcome to dragons edge " I said again gesturing my paw around . "We would have a very nice trainer for you to meet and greet , he would've loved to of seen you sadly he got carried of by a Skrill 3 years ago " I sniffled "he was my best friend my soul mate he was my everything! "

"My deepest condolences Nightfury" the Skrill said bowing his head

Suddenly he collapsed to the ground and convulsed the sound of bones snapping Ripping through the air . I covered my eyes waiting for the noise to stop , it didn't .

-5minutes later-

The noise had finally stopped and with it a whole maelstrom of mind blowing changes .

I uncovered my eyes and screamed

"HICCUP ! " I shouted rushing forwards only to stop once I actually saw what he looked like. He had deep blue hair with black highlights , the most amazing sapphire wings and tail, but most of all what gave him away was the Nick on his chin. His eye colour replaced by some seductive sapphire eyes that seemed to pierce right through your soul . " w-what happened ? " I asked

"What do you mean what happened? I am Flashbolt son of Nightclaw first of his name and valued member of the Skrill tribe."

I had heard rumours of Skrills saving humans and turning them into Skrills but I never thought they wiped your memory. "Hiccup please you have to remember. Why don't you remember me , your Toothless. Your best friend , your bud , not just some pet or Your useless reptile ." I collapsed onto the ground weeping my heart out for the loss of Hiccup . He was no longer Hiccup just some stranger with a familiar face .

-Flashbolt/Hiccup POV -

there was a orb of pure darkness in my mind I pushed against it feeling something behind it . No there was definitely something hidden behind it what could it be I can't be Hiccup I remember being a hatchling Skrill . Although the more I pushed against this foreign object the more I began to doubt that. Words came back , heck whole instances came back . And then came the finisher. I was Hiccup Horendous Haddock the third . I screamed to the heavens. And blacked out. I 'woke' up in a completely white space and heard a voice .

"hello child I am Djnvinsha God of dragons , you are here because you have finally discovered about your human heritage. Whilst you may have been a human once youngling you would've died in a forest fire had it not been for a Skrill passing over and saving you . This was not enough however as your injurys were too severe to sustain you . Your contributions to dragons did not go unnoticed as I recognised you and gave the Skrill the power to save you giving you the Chance of another life just as a Skrill. You were always meant to be a dragon Hiccup it's just that we needed a human to make the change.

So I made a deal with Odin, for the next human to have a dragon soul in order to stop the war between dragons and humans and when the time came for you to embrace who you truly were , a dragon . " Hiccup gasped "didn't you ever feel different like you didn't fit in , like you weren't meant to be as if you were USELESS? That's because your dragon soul conflicted with your human side. Whereas as a dragon you fitted in perfectly . You even got a date EASILY. As a bonus gift from both of us you can change from dragon to half dragon half human . But its just so you can speak /communicate with the other humans , it's not going to change the fact that you're a dragon . And you always will be . Now wake up . And embrace your dragon he's dying to see you. I have already told him what happened , time is conveluted in this plane .

 **A/N** omg I must say all the follows this story has been getting is amazing thanks ! ! Now though don't go rage in me about why you think Hiccup should be a human because frankly in this story he's not he's a dragon Hiccup variation Hiccup , but as a dragon not a human only with the ability to be a halfa please rate and review and I look forward to seeing all you folks in the next chapter. Peace


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** sorry for the wait guys I got held up on revision as I have exams this week coming . Thanks for all the awesome reviews they warm my heart.

When lightning strikes 

chapter 6: Anarchy 

Flashbolt's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around , taking in the sights around me . They had really gone to work on the edge , it's much more advanced than I remember. I was cut out of my thoughts when Astrid came up to me.

"YOU!" She said coming up to me "3 years Hiccup !" She shouted "and now you decide to show up !"

"Well well well this is just the welcome party I wanted isn't it Astrid " I spat the last word out as if it were poison on my tongue "you fail to realise Astrid that I could just get up and leave at any moment "

Astrid came closer to me ,

"that's for leaving me, and th-"

"I'm afraid I must stop you there Astrid as I have something important to tell you , I don't love you Astrid I'm sorry it had to be this way but times have changed in the last 3 years and I discovered something in that time , I discovered my other soul mate , and we're in love not just you giving me a peck on the cheek and calling it love . Heck I would've been forced to marry you anyway . Love excluded . I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore "

there was a wimper from Astrid , then she turned around and ran of crying to her hut

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" exclaimed the other teens walking towards me

" me?" I questioned "oh I just told her I didn't love her anymore it's nothing much honestly if you ask me , go back to what you were doing " The teens charged their weapons drawn to kill

"how dare you !" They shouted in unison

I clicked my fingers gathering a ball of lightning and said " if you wanted this all you had to do was ask " and with that I hurled it at them deliberately making it strike the ground inbetween us " I wouldn't suggest that you do that if I were you. They stopped advancing

" your coming with us " Fishlegs said

"don't think so " I said

"oh really" said Fishlegs bringing out some green grass and walking towards me "you know Hiccup I never thought you would be a dragon Hiccup but here we are none the less " he said finally reaching me and the sweet , sweet scent of dragon nip reaching my nose

" oooh yeah" I said sitting down " they weren't joking when they said it felt good " I said , but truly I could feel Sea striker's paws around me and he said

"we're going to have a lot of fun together eh Flashy? " he said

"B-but i lost you how did you find me ? " I stammered Sea striker pouted

"well technically speaking I'm just a figment of your imagination , but that doesn't need to stop us " he purred seductively nipping my ear.

-Fishlegs POV -

huh it still had the same effects although I shouldn't be surprised because Hiccup was a Skrill for gods sake .

"Hey Toothless come look at Hiccup" I called .

-Toothless's POV -

oh my god he was knocked senseless on the stuff and from the way he was moving I would guess his person had made up a person for him too.

"oh hey Tooth" "why don't you have some of this stuff it's amazing" he said walking over to Fishlegs and taking the dragon nip. I blushed , I know someone else had probably started too but who's to say I couldn't sway him my way after all I was there before him .

"Here you go" he said "have this " he said rubbing it on my nose .

Oh boy now let's get down to business. Like Skrills it doesn't matter about gender we can mate both ways we were the only 2 races that can do that . Partly because we're so rare and a minority . I strutted towards Hiccup showing myself to him , he was my female and I would stake a greater claim than that Skrill.

"Hey Hiccup do you like me ?" I said moving next to him

"I'm sorry bu-" I cut him of by saying

"wrong answer " I replied rubbing against him " after all we've been through I think I should be slowed to stake my claim on this wondrous body" I purred licking the underside of his neck a pleasure point for all dragons . Unsurprisingly he moaned and then collapsed.

I stuck my head under his but and sniffed "you smell nice " I purred " I can make you feel nice as well" I said pulling my head out and starting to lick down his neck .

"Toothless I'm so sorry but I just don't know who to choOSE! " he shouted the last part as I reached his nether regions and started to lick there eliciting a string of colourful vocabulary too vulgar to put into writing .

" Does that help you choose " I purred stopping licking and looking up at him . "I'm gonna show you how much I care for you" I said leaning into him and assualting his lips with the fury of a thousand dragons , unsurprisingly Hiccup moaned into the kiss granting me access which I took greedily until the end of the kiss . Then he spoke

"Toothless I think I've chosen

 **A/N** haha who will he choose , submit your suggestions in the reviews , peace


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** guys I'm so sorry for not updating it'd just this is exam week , it's not an excuse I swear. Sorry for the short chapter my life has been hectic these last days :/ .

When lightning strikes 

chapter 7 : I'm running out of names for chapters 

-Hiccup's POV-

"I've decided to choose you Toothless" I said because honestly how could I forget , he was my first and only best friend that stuck with me through thick and thin whilst seeing that I made it out alive from my younger years as a human. How could I choose anyone else ?

" Oh Hiccup thank you so much you don't understand how much this means to me .

"Toothless?" I questioned unsure of his motives at walking towards me

"I'm going to make sure you know who you belong to" he said reaching my position " we can't have you going of with anyone else and leaving your poor dragon alone in the dust, because that would be naughty and naughty boys have to be punished " he growled

-Toothless's POV -

I pushed Hiccup over with my paws and walked over to his head " hey Hiccup mind if I come in ?" I said seductively

"I don-" he was quickly cut of as I closed the gap and full on kissed him , smiling devilishly whilst also deepening the kiss. I started to push myself further onto Hiccup my tongue laying siege to his mouth , locked in battle with his tongue. One thing stood out among the masses. Hiccup tasted amazing that other courter could get a load of my plasma plast as I would fight to the death just so I could get one more kiss from those lushious lips . If all goes well I might go home a father as well. But shhh that comes later . Hehehe I chuckled inwardly to myself. He just had to be that addicting didn't he? Oh well better make good use of it then .

-Fishlegs POV -

as I watched Hiccup and Toothless interact I began to notice something Toothless was making sexual advances on Hiccup but the thing is Hiccup was accepting it. But I couldn't tear my eyes of , this sexual intercourse was still dragon knowledge , then I had the thought that I didn't want a annoyed night fury on my heels for peering in on his sexual life . So I started to walk away just as the sounds got more intense I took once glance at the pair only to see Toothless pounding into Hiccup like it was mating season . I took of at a sprint, my eyes forever scared .

Suddenly Astrid bared my way looking deep into my eyes.

"What are they doing " she asked her eyes begging for the wrong answer

"uhh um your not gonna like this but um er how do I say this Toothless is having sex with Hiccup " I said hoping to still have my head attached to my shoulders

"NO! " she screamed "that f****** son of a half troll rat eating munge bucket ! " she shouted tears streaming down her face "I loved him so much so he just had to chew me up and spit me out again " "3 years I searched for him because I thought we had something but now I realise I was just attraction

"hey hey lets get you back and I'll win you up something to eat , does that sound all right ? " I questioned

she nodded meekly " if you tell anyone about this I will personally see to it that you are gutted ... By meatlug's teeth do I make myself clear Fishlegs ? " she growled menacingly, her axe glinting in the moonlight

 **WARNING STEAMY SCENE AHEAD VIEW AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION**

-Toothless's POV -

Breed , had to breed mating season was upon us and I needed a mate . Lucky for me there was one desired dragon right in front of me. "Your mine! " I growled walking behind him and a sticking my snout into his tail hole . Oh yeah he smelled nice , "you belong to me now " I said grabbing his but with my left paw and sticking a claw in there . He moaned

"OOH"

"yeah thats right Hiccup you like that don't you? " I couldn't wait I had to get inside now and then shoved myself deep inside and started to pound the honey comb absorbing all its riches ready to make my own very soon.

"nghh fa-aster Toothless " Hiccup said trying to push himself further into it

"beg for it" I growled

" please Toothless I'm begging you go faster I need you " he whimpered

" with pleasure " I said starting to pound into him as hard as I could. But by the gods he was so tight he made head spin right round with the amount of pleasure this caused me . I finally came deep within Hiccup letting out an earschreeching roar into the night and forever claiming him as mine .

 **Steamy scene over phew.. *wipes sweat of forehead * that was tough**

Only to later realise what I had done when I woke up to a particularly arsy Skrill in the morning

 **A/N** the delay won't happen again please rate and review as I need suggestions for what to next


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** hey guys sorry for not updating sooner I've just been busy . Anyway on with the story .

When lightning strikes 

chapter ? 

Hiccup POV 

Gods above why does my behind hurt so much... Then it all came back to me , oh gods he bred me What do I do what do I do! I started to panic then he came over.

"You bred me " I said "why?"

"Hiccup please I love you I just got caught up in the motion and I'm sorry if you didn't want them please forgive me "

"just got caught in the moment !... I'm barely past my sexual maturity and I get laid with you the day afterwards , it's a bit much really you know ? , when did you make up your mind about me ?

"Back after you shot me down you made me a tail fin to replace the one I lost after we ha cleared the sea stacks , then I knew I wanted you as my mate so I started courting you . The occasional lick here and there a nip on the shoulder here and there but I knew you wouldn't understand me so I took it no further than courting . I've waited so long for this Hiccup , I guess when it finally came I just go lost in the moment .

"Oh Toothless is that how you felt ? I am so sorry for everything that's happened but when will I get eggs?" Hiccup said worry lacing his tone .

"they will start to develop by your 16th summer " said Toothless happily.

"I turn 16 in six months Tooth ! " Shouted Hiccup worriedly

"Oh " was all Toothless said before walking of back into the edge ." come on Flashy let's take a tour of the edge and properly meet the teens "

"why not the name Hiccup " i said curiously

" meh " said Toothless "I like using both " "come on the edge isn't gonna explore itself " was his final reply before turning tail and gesturing for me to go forwards

Once we were at the edge I started to look around The edge had changed quite a bit actually in the 3 years I had gone.

For starters the club house now had some dragon pictures painted on , wait was that me and toothless encased in a love heart how did they know about that?! Oh no no they had me painted on the sides as a skrill , one thing though I had sapphire blue eyes not ocean blue. As well as they had messed up on my markings they had given me stripes it was so infuriating . I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard a twig snap behind me .

"Yes what is it Fishlegs you don't have to be shy now , I'm still Hiccup, It's just that I have a slightly different look " I said swishing my tail and licking my lips

"I'm sorry I truly am , you're not Hiccup you are completely different , you're not even human any more . You even mated with your dragon for Thors sake . And it is for that and many other reasons that To me your just a stranger in Hiccup's body. "

" I'm sorry but i have to agree, it is with the greatest sadness that I say Hiccup died 3 years ago . Astrid said solemnly.

" ngh oahah aha ahe ahe ahe " I stuttered unable to process the situation . I had just been cast out yet again from my former people . I ran of crying my eyes out when suddenly a dart hit my neck and I fell over into a heap .

I felt overcome by this , after all I had done for them ! All washed away with one thing I couldn't change . boy oh boy they would pay for what they had just done . Unbeknownst to them Hiccup's hit list had just begun.

-Toothless's POV -

I screamed so hard the sky cracked with the fury of a thousand stars as my fury unleashed for all to see .

" BEAR WITNESS TO YOUR CRIMES AS I EXPRESS MY JUDGEMENT ! " I screamed spewing plasma at the teens and making them cry out in pain as my fury struck bare in the stark light of the situation. Ferocious storm clouds hammered the edge and setting whole buildings and stalls ablaze in the midnight sky , the air an ominous black , thick with the humidity of dragon and thunder but it wasn't enough they needed to know the consequences of upsetting the Nightfury. After all we did not get the title 'lightning and death itself ' without justification. Oh boy I thought "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! " I shouted unleashing a torrent of concentrated liquid plasma upon the teens creating a ring of fire around them , choking them on the gas. BOOM! the clubhouse exploded into a ball of blue fire , static crackling everywhere and arking onto The Skrill that was walking out of it slowly stalking forwards a grin plastered onto his face. "Well it's nice to see you all here I'm glad you could make it" the Skrill said cackling madly "but enough chit chat lets get down to business shall we ? Hahahaha YES LETS " the Skrill purred sadisticly walking through the fire standing up as it went gathering a more one could say humanoid appearance . "You're first Snotlout" it said licking its lips it's forked tongue grazing over its sharp fangs drawing a most sinister atmosphere .

Snotlout screamed and I mean screamed.

" AHHHH PLEASE DON'T I'M SORRY PLEASE LET ME GO ! " Snotlout wailed his eyes spewing a waterfall of tears down his cheeks totally portraying him in a different light because not once had he properly cried I thought he was 'above' that in the way that he acted .

The Skrill chuckled " you're scared now Snotlout , oh boy we haven't even STARTED yet ! I've got SO many things that I want to do to you hahahahaha " the Skrill laughed once agin licking his scaled lips as he hoisted up Snotlout and walked out of the fire cackling maliciously as The fire tore at Snotlout's flesh . "Oh you've got something there let me get that for you " it said licking the blood of the many burns grinning so wide I thought his mouth would burst . "Did I ever say you're blood tastes nice ? Because it does , it tastes wonderful. YOU taste wonderful " it purred the last into the ear of Snotlout. Who whimpered.

" we're going to have LOADS of fun together aren't we Snotty? " it said nipping Snotlout's earlobe and moving his way further down his body

I growled tired of my mates silly antics " will you please hurry up the edge isn't going to burn itself " it looked up at me its face a battle scene with the amount of emotions passing through fighting for dominance,though it looked like one had won .

"Yes yes I'll join you in a sec I just have to finish my dinner over here then I'll come and join you , is that alright my love ?" It said looking at me its face aflush with emotion

" okay fine but be quick I want this place burnt down by midday tomorrow " I said walking of to torch a few more buildings

 **A/N :** well do you like it ? I sure do . I tried to make the fight scene as intense as I could . Did it work ? Did I miss out something crucial in the description please tell me so I can rectify it . And as for the inevitable question : Yes Hiccup has gone mad but who wouldn't after being kicked from your own people twice who you thought were your friends and family . But he needeth not take a path of darkness , submit your reviews and decisions for what you want Hiccup and Toothless to do next : Evil!Hiccup or Good!Hiccup vote now . Next chapter will be up in 2 days to give time for voters to vote . Peace


End file.
